Señora, devuelvame la pelota
by Nana Walker
Summary: Alice estuvo a punto de pedirle la pelota a esa mujer que se acercaba.


**Título**: Señora, devuélvame la pelota

**Extensión**: 1057 palabras al principio. 1055 palabras luego de la edición.

**Advertencias**: Gore~.

**Disclaimer**: Highschool of the Dead y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de daisuke y Shouji Satou, por ende, no lucro con este trabajo.

**Notas**: El oneshot fue inspirado por la canción de 31 minutos del mismo nombre x,D. Me costó escribir la porquería x,D

**Resumen**: Alice estuvo a punto de pedirle la pelota a esa mujer que se acercaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Señora, devuélvame la pelota<strong>_

— Esto… ¡señora, ¿me podría pasar la pelota, por favor?!— gritó la pequeña Alice, esperando una respuesta favorable de la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, sin obtener contestación alguna.

Si hubiese sabido que eso pasaría después de clases, le hubiera hecho caso a mamá. Ella se lo advirtió esa mañana. Le había enseñado las tres reglas básicas para volver a casa, las cuales no debía romper: evitar distraerse en el camino era la primera, no hablar con extraños (la segunda) y mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, la última. Para no olvidarlas, se dedicó a repetírselas a sí misma, durante los recreos, ante la estupefacción de sus amigas, imaginando a sus padres felicitándola cuando llegase a casa, por ser una niña grande.

Sin embargo, las cosas se dieron de una forma totalmente distinta: estaba a punto de terminar de infringirlas por completo.

— Primera regla: evitar distraerse en el camino— volvió a reiterarse, mientras continuaba esperando que esa señora le respondiera—. Rota— confirmó, un poco nerviosa.

Si no le hubiese hecho caso a su amigo, a la salida de clases, de seguro ya estaría en casa viendo televisión, sin preocuparse de nada. Pero no: Taro(1) le había dicho que sería mucho más divertido regresar a casa jugando con el balón de futbol que él había llevado a la escuela. En un primer momento, intentó resistirse pero, con argumentos infantiles y no muy profundos, Taro terminó convenciéndola.

Así, las cosas habían llegado a ese punto.

— Alice, ¡¿qué esperas?!— le recriminó su compañero de clases añadiendo, casi con enfado—. ¡Si no vas buscar pronto la pelota, la señora se va a quedar con ella!

— Pero mamá me dijo…

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡La tiraste muy fuerte y por eso se cayó allá! ¡Tienes que ir a buscarla!

Ciertamente, Taro tenía razón, pero le costaba desobedecer a su madre, pues no quería terminar de violar las tres reglas básicas. Además, ahora que se acordaba, algo horrible pasaba cuando quebrabas esas reglas. Papá se lo había dicho.

— Si desobedeces las tres reglas básicas, aparecerá un monstruo feo y te comerá— le advirtió, causándole un susto de muerte, mientras movía los brazos, tratando con ello de parecer aterrador.

Tragó saliva. Si transgredía dos de tres reglas, ese feo monstruo no tendría por qué aparecer. Por lo mismo, decidió ir en busca del problemático balón cuanto antes y acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

— Segunda regla, conversar con extraños: rota— balbuceó para sí, esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color para poder cruzar la calle. Apenas lo hizo, sin perder más tiempo, atravesó la vía con premura, llegando al lugar donde estaba esa señora que, de cerca, era bastante fea. Si le hablaba lo justo y necesario, tal vez podría evitar que ese monstruo apareciera. ¡Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer! Después, sólo tendría que mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, para que todo estuviera bien. Así, el monstruo no aparecería ni, mucho menos, se la comería.

¡Todo sería perfecto!

Decidida, intentó tomar la pelota sin permiso pero la mujer, interponiéndose en sus propósitos, le tapó el paso. Eso era malo. Tendría que, si o si, hablar con ella.

— Disculpe, esa pelota es de mi amigo— susurró, explicándose, mientras intentaba agarrar la bola y así irse cuanto antes de ahí.

Por la forma grosera en la que le había hablado, Alice se preparó para recibir una gran reprimenda, cosa que no ocurrió: en vez de una réplica de adulto, salieron de la boca de ella unos sonidos raros, casi guturales, acompañados de mal olor y sangre. Eso era extraño, pensó la niña, sin darle mucha importancia, mientras cogía el balón entre sus brazos para regresar cuanto antes al lado de su compañero.

Incorporándose, se giró en dirección a la calle para mostrarle a Taro que el rescate de la pelota estaba completo. Sonriendo, lo buscó con la mirada, esperando recibir algunas palabras de alivio por parte de su amigo, sin siquiera haber esperado la horrible sorpresa que se mostraba sin contemplaciones ante sus ojos: su amigo no le sonrió ni celebró su logro, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado intentando escapar de unas chicas (feas y asquerosas) que le mordían cuello, arrancándoselo a pedazos, sin compasión y casi con morbo, mientras la sangre salpicaba sus ropas y se deslizaba por la acera.

— Taro… ¡Taro!

— ¡HUYE! ¡CORRE! ¡HUYKNCFALSNFDDK!

Eso fue lo último que el niño le dijo: ya mutilado como animal de matadero, se limitó a guardar silencio, tendido en la vereda.

Estaba muerto.

Víctima del terror, Alice retrocedió con espanto. Tenía que correr. El monstruo de las tres reglas básicas para volver a casa había llegado, así que tenía que huir cuanto antes de ahí. Trastabillando, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, tanteando el terreno torpemente. Si lograba llegar a casa, mamá y papá la protegerían.

¡Ellos la salvarían!

Sin embargo, no esperó, ni siquiera en su más peligrosa pesadilla, chocar con un obstáculo. Horrorizada y sin fuerzas para gritar, se volteó, identificando el estorbo que había detenido su marcha atrás: era la señora de antes.

Tum, tum.

En ese momento lo notó.

Tum, tum.

Esa señora tenía algo raro.

Tum, tum.

Esa señora, fea y deforme, se acercaba a ella con sus fauces abiertas.

Tum, tum.

¡Era idéntica a los monstruos que se habían comido a su amigo!

La mujer, como un animal salvaje, se le lanzó encima, con los dientes destilando sangre putrefacta, lista para matarla y comérsela en un santiamén. Sin siquiera pensarlo y antes de que el esperpento la tocase, se largó a correr, sin mirar a ningún lado de la calle antes de cruzar, quebrantando con ello la última de las tres reglas básicas que sus padres le habían enseñado.

De seguro, cuando se enterasen, la castigarían y no la dejarían salir a jugar: eso fue lo que pensó mientras huía, pasando al lado del cadáver de Taro. No sabe si fue por el miedo que le corroía las entrañas, por las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos o por ese corazón suyo que sólo deseaba huir desbocado por su boca, pero le pareció ver que su amigo le sonreía, de lado a lado, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se unía a la partida de monstruos que merendaban en el lugar.

Fin Oneshot: Señora, devuélvame la pelota

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

(01): Taro es un personaje de mi autoría, que sólo coloque en la trama para efectos del fic x,DU. Sí, hinchapelotas el desgraciado, pero necesario para la trama :B


End file.
